Fairies' Penalty Game (Chapter)
Fairies' Penalty Game is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Returning to Magnolia Town and recovering their Guild's building, Team Fairy Tail A and B bicker over which team will have the privilege to make the other team do whatever they desire for an entire day, as per the bet they made on the first day of the Grand Magic Games. Summary Makarov crosses his arms as he reminds himself that since Fairy Tail Team A and B united during the Grand Magic Games tournament, it has been rather hazy as to which team came out on top in their private bet, and concludes that the time to settle which team gets to dominate the other for a whole day has arrived. He restates the rule: the losers have to do the bidding of the winners for an entire day. Full of confidence, Laxus stands in front of his team as Cana, Juvia and Mirajane cheer for him from the sidelines, with Gajeel instructing him not to lose. Erza, however, apologizes and claims victory for her team in advance, with Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Elfman telling her to give it her all, afraid of what the monsters of Team B might force them to do should they lose. Stepping up and getting ready, Laxus and Erza settle the dispute with a game of rock-paper-scissors; Erza draws scissors whilst the former crushes her with rock. Makarov announces Team Fairy Tail B as the official winners, and soon lets them have a go at picking who they want to punish for the rest of the day as Team A sulks over their defeat. Happy and Carla, finding the situation amusing, are approached by Panther Lily, who reminds them that they are also part of Team A; they state that such a thing is unfair. Laxus claims Natsu and Elfman; Juvia, undoubtedly, elects Gray; Mirajane rapidly takes Erza, whilst Gajeel points towards Lucy and chooses her. Worried, Wendy stands to the side, as no one has claimed her, but Cana, being the only one left, picks her. Afterwards, Laxus gives Natsu and Elfman the task of bringing him bread and milk in under five minutes. Rushing out to accomplish said task, they quickly return with what he asked, but Laxus turns the bread down as he tells them that they got the incorrect one; he orders them to go back. The Thunder God Tribe converses about the current situation and Bickslow notes that Freed, who is more willing than anyone to perform Laxus' orders, seems to be under more pressure than Natsu and Elfman. Elsewhere, Juvia holds a spoon to Gray's mouth as she tells him to open wide so that she can spoon-feed him, with Gray following her command without asking questions. However, as soon as Juvia reaches his face, her nerves get the better of her as she thrusts the spoon into Gray's mouth with force. Trying to apologize, she removes part of her clothing and, using her body, fills a cup with water for Gray to drink, though Gray rapidly refuses. At the same time, Erza, wearing a maid outfit, states that if all she has to do is wear said outfit that the day will be a piece of cake. However, Mirajane warns her not to underestimate her and tells her to have a bit more shame, though Erza tells her she is asking for the impossible. Quickly enough, Mirajane thinks of a way to make the situation embarrassing for Erza, coming up with the idea of tying her hands and feet together and calling it the "maid being punished" situation. A second later, Mirajane orders Erza to call her master, though Erza refuses to. Transforming into her Satan Soul, Mirajane spanks Erza, calling her a peasant maid and stating she needs to be punished further. Lisanna, Macao and Wakaba begin to exit the scene as they declare that the old Mirajane has returned. Elsewhere in the guild, Gajeel begins to sing as he forces Levy and Lucy to dance to his song. Levy, looking at Lucy's cleavage, believes that she herself is the only one being punished in comparison to Lucy: she begins to cry and leaves the stage, with Gajeel chasing after her. Lucy, befuddled, thinks that her punishment is over, but Gajeel reassures her that it isn't and tells her that Mirajane will be taking care of her in his absence. Lucy looks at the demonic Mirajane holding Erza as she sits on a throne, the blonde becoming afraid at the idea of what will happen to her. Around Magnolia, Lily is carried by Happy and Carla in midair as he sits in a chair. The two Exceeds complain but keep on supporting him nonetheless, thinking about Wendy and Cana. Meanwhile, Wendy walks out of a change room of a clothing store in a wedding dress, seemingly confused over Cana's request that she try on clothes; Cana ignores her openly uncomfortable look and tells her to change into another outfit. Wendy, complying, tries on several types of clothing, though they all expose too much skin for her taste. Finding the courage to ask for the reasons behind Cana's request, Wendy is told that she will be taken to an old man that likes this sort of stuff. Scared, Wendy covers herself and attempts to leave Cana's watch. The two girls soon leave the store and wander around town, while Wendy asks Cana questions about her punishment, only to receive a comment that makes her want to return home. Shortly thereafter, they reach a church and walk inside, where they are greeted by an angry Father Brock, who tells Cana not to drink in the church. Several children approach Cana, delighted to see her, and quickly turn their attention to Wendy. Forming a circle around her, they encompass her as they begin to question her about the happenings in the Grand Magic Games, as they recognise her as one of the participants. Father Brock and Cana talk among themselves and notice how happy the children are to be around Wendy. Night-time is quick to come and Cana and Wendy leave the church to go sit under a tree in a park. As they admire the view, Cana tells Wendy that the church they just visited is an orphanage, and that she stayed there for a while when she was searching for her father. She then continues to tell Wendy that when she told the children about her they all wanted to meet her, since she is their inspiration. With a sadden expression, Cana tells her how great it is to have a family like Fairy Tail. Placing an arm around Wendy, Cana continues that even though the guild is her family now, it wouldn't hurt to chat with someone from her own generation once in a while. Wendy blushes and calls her punishment thoughtful, and asks if she will be able to meet with the kids again. Cana responds affirmatively, and adds to that statement that when she was younger she had a bigger chest than Wendy, making Wendy cry out in embarrassment. The next day, Natsu and Elfman look for Laxus around the guild as they claim that it's time for payback. Max tells them to stop, as it will just prove to be a disaster. Gray shudders as he states that he can no longer look Juvia in the eye, with Juvia finding this unbelievable. Elsewhere, Erza spanks Mirajane and tells her that it's her turn to do as she pleases. Lucy, still tied up from Mirajane's previous actions, begs for anonymous help. Lily, carrying Happy and Carla, flies back towards the guild and wonders how Happy and Carla managed to fall asleep while flying. He then notices that Cana and Wendy are sleeping under a nearby tree and states that even though he does not know what happened, their faces seem pretty happy. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * Spells used *Water Body *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) Abilities used * *Flight Navigation